Persiana Americana
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: AU Miroku es médico en un hospital de Tokio. Su vida es una rutina, hasta que conoce a una misteriosa chica...a través de una persiana...


Inuyasha fanfic  
"PERSIANA AMERICANA"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

* * *

Miroku abrio la puerta de su departamento. Una oscuridad abrumadora le rodeo mientras cerraba. Por un momento se quedo quieto, tratando de distinguir algún sonido.  
No se oía nada en absoluto.  
-Lo de siempre - suspiro mientras dejaba caer instintivamente su portafolio y su chaqueta a un lado. No se oyo ningún sonido, solo como las llaves y algo de dinero tintineaba en su interior. Se dirigio con pasos tranquilos enmedio de la oscuridad y casí como si pudiera ver en ella, dio un paso hacia la derecha y levanto la mano. La luz del refrigerador le encandilo un momento.  
-Veamos - musito - hay leche...creo que algo de cereal esta bien.  
Alzo la mano izquierda y tomo una caja que pese a la oscuridad, se veía de color rojizo.  
-Trix - sonrio levemente mientras se volvía y dejaba caer la leche. Esta sorprendentemente se deposito en un tazón. Miroku silbo algo mientras dejaba caer el cereal. Bajo el brazo y toco una cucharada que sobresalía de su estuche.  
Masticando ruidosamente, se acomodo justo a lado de donde habían caído sus cosas: en un mullido sofá.  
Para otros, hubiera sido sorprendente como había encontrado cada cosa en su sitio sin verla siquiera. Sin embargo, para él era una rutina ya obsoleta.  
-Inuyasha tiene razón - termino de masticar - debo cambiar los muebles para romper la rutina.  
Sin embargo, en los últimos 3 meses los había cambiado al menos 5 veces. Y el mismo resultado...  
No es que Miroku no fuera un chico popular: tenía amigas, conocidas...pero nadie con quien compartir su vida. Nadie que le llamara a las 11 de la noche para preguntarle como le había ido. Nadie que pudiera invitar al cine un sabado. Alguien a quien abrazar en esos momentos donde la rutina era...frustrante.

-Hasta mañana Miroku - Inuyasha tomo su maletín. Entonces noto la mirada de su amigo - que pasa?  
-Muchacho, porque las prisas? Generalmente eres el último en salir de su turno y sin embargo, te vas ahora 5 minutos antes.  
-Este...bueno, tengo un compromiso - sonrio el susodicho rascandose la cabeza. Inuyasha Taito era residente de urgencias del Hospital donde trabajaban. Miroku sabía que era popular con las chicas, pero jamás le había conocido una que le durara tanto tiempo...  
No desde Kykyo.  
-A ver, quien es tu nueva conquista?  
-De que hablas? - Inuyasha parpadeo y miro para otro lado - solo vamos a tomar un café.  
-Aja, entonces es una chica eh?  
-Miroku! Deja de jugar al psiquiatra conmigo! Eso dejaselo a Bankutsu!  
-Vale, vale - sonrio el susodicho recordando al moreno que hacía de residente de tal especialidad - al menos es bonita?  
-No tengo que contestarte - Inuyasha se dio la vuelta. Al momento de abrir la puerta, una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños aparecio.  
-Inuyasha, ya estas... - se callo al ver la presencia de Miroku. Carraspeo y luego sonrio nerviosamente - ahh, doctor Miroku.  
-Señorita Kagome - le correspondio el gesto a la jefa de enfermeras de urgencias - veo que tienen prisa.  
-Ah...sí - Kagome bajo la mirada apenada. Inuyasha suspiro exasperado y tomo a Kagome de la mano, saliendo a toda prisa de allí. Miroku siguio sonriendo. Siempre había pensado que ambos hacían una bonita pareja, aun cuando Inuyasha y ella discutían por cada cosa del servicio. Desde las llegadas tardías de él, hasta por la disciplina militar de ella.  
-Amores de juventud - suspiro con amargura Miroku mientras cerraba su casillero. De repente se sintio más viejo que su compañero y amigo.

_-Te amo...  
-Lo sé..._  
Miroku apago el televisor. Generalmente Starwars le levantaba el ánimo. Sin embargo, esa escena del Imperio Contrataca termino por sacarlo de quisio. Con gesto cansado se dirigio hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, noto uno de los pliegues de la persiana de su ventana colgando.  
-Lo que faltaba - se toco la nuca y se acerco a arreglar el desperfecto.  
La persiana estilo americano hacía contraste con su departamento, que tenía una mezcla de occidental y oriental. Miroku le agradaban las costumbres americanas, pero su gusto era algo superficial, donde por ente que su casa fuera una mezcolanza bastante peculiar.  
-Listo - sonrio para sí mismo mientras probaba la persiana y veía a través de ella.  
La figura de una chica en aerobics lo paro en seco.  
-Eh? - parpadeo. Entonces levanto la persiana y efectivamente era una chica en un entallado leotardo, haciendo aerobics en el edificio de enfrente. Cerro la persiana de golpe por la sorpresa.  
Miroku enarco una ceja. ¿Acaso Dios se había acordado de él? No podía ser.  
Levanto la persiana nuevamente. Efectivamente, una chica en un entallado traje de gimnasio hacía sus rutinas mientras miraba el televisor. La lujuria recorrio rapidamente por todo su cuerpo.  
-Tengo que tomarle fotos o videofilmar! - penso alegre, pero entonces se detuvo. No, pese a todo, no era un vouyerista. Sin embargo, su lado insano termino por predominar y no tardo en al menos traer unos binoculares para observar la escena.  
El ejercicio duro unos cuantos minutos más para su desilución. La joven entonces se dirigio al televisor, lo apago y tomo una toalla que estaba encima de él. Observo cada movimiento tratando de encontrar algo erótico en ellos, pero en realidad si había terminado.  
-Maldición - suspiro decidido a cerrar la ventana, pero entonces decidio quedarse unos 5 minutos más. Tal vez vendría algo después.  
Esos 5 minutos no tardaron en convertirse una media hora. Extrañamente, Miroku no podía dejar de observala. Ahora no había nada erótico o sensual en su rutina. Simplemente vio como tomaba algo de agua mientras esperaba su cena dentro del microondas.  
-Yo se hacer un delicioso espaguetti preciosa - sonrio para sus adentros al tanto ella sacaba una sopa instantánea del aparato y comenzaba a comerla con religiosidad.  
-Le puso queso derretido - mascullo con algo de asco. Tenía eso sí, un gusto raro.  
Finalmente, noto como tiraba el envase vacio con los palillos al bote de basura y se dirigio hacia el interruptor.  
-No, espera no...aun no la apa... - no termino de decir esta frase cuando todo el lugar se oscurecio. Miroku solto un suspiro - bueno, ya era demasiado.

-Las 3 am - murmuro con hastío. Tenía guardia, pero un insomnio horrible lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Se levanto con pereza y se dirigio hacia la cocina. Entonces reparo en la persiana..  
Y en ella...  
-Tal vez este dormida... - penso mientras se asomaba. Casí se cae al ver la imagen de la misma chica, con una camiseta muy entallada y con pantaletas, bailando por todo su departamento.  
-Maldición! - Miroku salto el sillón y se lanzo como poseído hacia los binoculares que había dejado en un extremo de la sala. Se volvio rapidamente y cuidando de no ser descubierto, comenzo a espíar a la chica.  
Luego de unos 10 minutos, de lo que parecía salsa, tango y rumba, Miroku bajo los binoculares apenado. Si alguien le dijera que bailar en ropa interior no era tan sano, no para su salud, estaría más contento.  
-Maldición! - se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba el aparato. Allí estaba ella: bailando, moviendose a un ritmo ante una música que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sus caderas rebosaban de movimiento mientras movía las manos al ritmo de ellas. Extrañamente, lejos de querer desnudarla con la mirada, Miroku se la imaginaba con una blusa y una falda encima. Como sería estar con ella, poderla observar moverse entre cada prenda. Aun más, como sería poder tocar ese cuerpo. Miroku sabía que era un pervertido, eso no cabía duda, pero el le parecía más excitante ver a una mujer vestida, porque así le daba un chance a la imaginación.  
Lejos de sentir excitación, se sintio conmovido con la imagen de aquella joven bailando semidesnuda frente a él, como si lo hiciera solo para él.

Entonces la chica dejo de bailar. Miroku bajo los binoculares asustado pensando que había sido atrapado, pero noto como ella se dirigía hacia una parte de la habitación y se inclinaba hacia un aparato. Solto un suspiro de alivio.  
-Solo apago la música - penso mientras la seguía observando. Entro a un cuarto a lado del aparato y saco algo parecido a una toalla.  
-Va a bañarse - penso. Entonces bajo los binoculares para su sorpresa y los observo. Quien más hubiera dado una vista así: una chica desnuda y solo para él.  
Sin embargo, una sonrisa emergio de su rostro y comenzo a reír.  
-Es mejor así - cerro la persiana y se dirigio también a tomar una larga ducha. La necesitaba...

-Estas bien?  
Miroku se froto los ojos y miro a Inuyasha que se colocaba su estetoscopio en el cuello  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Te ves fatal - cerro el casillero - parece que no hubieras dormido.  
-No, realmente no - Miroku solto una risilla calzandose sus tennis - estuve de mirón.  
-Que! - Inuyasha tosio - como esta eso!  
Miroku suspiro y comenzo a explicar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Para entonces, había experimentado todas los gestos que podía hacer la cara de su amigo en unos minutos.  
-Estas loco! Que tal si te hubiera visto?  
-No lo hizo, calma - Miroku sonrio aun recordando la escena. Inuyasha noto su gesto.  
-Me das asco.  
-Calma, calma. En realidad la sonrisa es por otra cosa.  
-Otra cosa? La chica estaba semidesnuda.  
-Sí, lo se. Pero...hacía tiempo que no me sentía así.  
-Estas demente sabías?  
Miroku solto una risotada. Inuyasha seguía cruzado de brazos, pero termino por sonreír.  
-Bueno, no lo niego. Hace tiempo que no te veía tan contento.  
-Sí, yo tampoco. ¿A propósito, como te fue con la jefa?  
Inuyasha se volvio e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.  
-La pasamos bien, no lo niego. Sabe cocinar bastante bien.  
-No se suponía solo iban a tomar un café?  
-Eso pense también, pero no iba a dejarla sola a la una de la mañana.  
-Una de la mañana? - Miroku parpadeo - que estaban haciendo tan noche?  
-Platicando. Y sí, a mi también me parece raro. Generalmente con las chicas que salgo es besos, abrazos y luego sexo.  
-Presumeme tu vida sexual - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha también sonrio, pero suspiro.  
-Y ni siquiera hubo un beso ni abrazo, solo platicamos, ella cocino un espaguetti y nos despedimos de mano.  
-Wow. Pensaría que estuvieras decepcionado, pero tu rostro me dice lo contrario.  
Inuyasha no contesto mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de médicos...

Había pasado más de una semana y Miroku se había acostumbrado a ver a su "extraña" hacer un montón de actividades. En una ocasión se había sentado a leer un enorme libro frente a la solitaria luz de su lampara de noche. Eso indicaba que al menos estudiaba la universidad. No solo por las horas que le dedico a ese enorme volumen, sino también las notas que sacaba febrilmente. En otra, volvio a bailar de una manera bastante ritmica y no parecio agotada al final de ello. Eso revelaba una buena condición física.  
También la observo reírse a mandíbula batiente cuando miraba el televisor. El rapidamente sintonizo los canales en ese momento y se hallo con un programa de videos cómicos. Eso sin duda decía que tenía sentido del humor.  
Sin embargo, la situación más sorprendente de todas fue una mañana como volteaba su departamento de cabeza, al buscar algo. Era despistada. Cuando finalmente lo hallo, parecia una niña que había encontrado un tesoro. Miroku no pudo estar más conmovido.

Su vida había tomado un cariz muy distinto. Y no solamente la suya.  
Un día al entrar de guardia en la noche, noto como una pareja se besaba tímidamente en el estacionamiento de urgencias. A Miroku le hubiera pasado desapercibido el evento, pero fue divertido ver como el propio Inuyasha se separaba de la jefa de enfermeras entre una risa nerviosa. Kagome miraba sonrojada al joven residente.  
Sin duda lo fastidiaria con eso en un futuro.

Y dos semanas pasaron finalmente. Miroku se levantaba y lo primero que veía no era su despertador, sino a su "linda extraña" que también parecía levantarse a la misma hora. Luego en el comedor, al tanto devoraba su desayuno, notaba como corría de un lado a otro, poniendose una media o su chaleco, mientras se inclinaba y dejaba algo en el suelo, que seguramente era alimento para su mascota. Un gato o perro quizás. Sin embargo, Miroku siempre se demoraba al momento de salir, porque la veía cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Temía encontrarse en alguna ocasión con ella y no saber que decir o hacer.

Pero, lo más atemorizante no era que ellos se vieran, sino algo más...

Precisamente, al día siguiente, los peores temores de Miroku se vieron hechos realidad. La joven abrio la puerta luego de apagar el televisor y un joven de cabellos negros emergio por ella. No tardaron en abrazarse de manera apasionada.  
-Lo que temía - suspiro Miroku mientras apretaba los binoculares. Se quedo unos segundos más viendo la escena, tratando de imaginar si eran parientes o algo más. Sin embargo, el beso poco ortodoxo que se dieron, dio al traste con sus últimas esperanzas.  
Deprimido, tomo asiento de manera tambaleante en un sillón mientras dejaba caer los binoculares.  
-Perdí sin haber siquiera peleado - mascullo con ironia. Se volvio hacia la persiana cerrandola de golpe, sintiendose el hombre más miserable de la tierra.

-Te ves mal sabes?  
Miroku alzo la cabeza y noto como Inuyasha estaba recargado en el control de enfermería mirandole con suspicacia mientras daba un sorbo a un té enlatado. Miroku nego con la cabeza y sonrio. Fingio mirar unos expedientes.  
-No dormí bien, es todo.  
-Será porque estuviste espiando a esa chica nuevamente?  
-No, ya lo deje...  
Inuyasha enarco una ceja.  
-No te creo  
-No es necesario que lo hagas - Miroku se encogio de hombros - a propósito, no tienes pacientes que atender?  
-Sí, y sí pretendes que te deje, estas muy equivocado. Kagome ya se esta haciendo cargo de ellos.  
-Vaya, hace días le decías señorita Higurashi, que paso?  
-Bueno, hemos hecho migas. No es tan agresiva como parece.  
-Eso veo - sonrio el joven médico acordandose de la escena el beso. Inuyasha noto la mirada de su colega.  
-No, no es lo que parece por si lo piensas  
-Pensar que? Es linda y es una buena enfermera. Aparte debe saber besar bien no?  
Inuyasha se atraganto con su bebida. Le dedico una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.  
-Oye, quien te pidio opinión de ella?  
-Tengo derecho, y ya se besaron?  
Miroku siguio sonriendo. Inuyasha hizo una mueca. Sin querer había preguntado de más.  
-Deja de manipularme - mascullo el joven con fastidio. Miroku se encogio de hombros. Al menos había logrado distraerlo del asunto.  
-Aunque me sorprende, pense que jamás olvidarías a Kykyo.  
-Tu mismo lo dijiste, hay que saber sobreponerse a todo ello. Aparte...se que esta saliendo con un residente de cuarto año.  
-Siempre dije que ella aspiraba hacia algo alto.  
-Ignorare ese comentario - Inuyasha le lanzo un expediente - toma, haz algo de provecho.  
Miroku sostuvo el folio metálico mientras asentía. Tal vez era bueno algo de actividad para la depresión...

Miroku solto un largo bostezo mientras se dirigía a su departamento. Había sido una noche larga: muchos accidentados, así como diabéticos ¿Que acaso la gente no sabía cuidarse como Dios manda? Parecía que no.  
-Al menos ahora voy derechito a la cama - sonrio para sus adentros. Por suerte, toda esa actividad lo había hecho olvidar el asunto relacionado con la chica del departamento. Ahora podía concentrarse en dormir sin tapujos. Aunque sería muy lindo tener a alguien llegando de una guardia y que te consintiera.  
-Tal vez deba insinuarle algo a Koharu - penso el joven recordando a una de las lindas enfermeras de terapia intensiva y que le parecía simpática.  
Al momento de levantar la vista, vio a una persona acercarse a grandes zancadas. Por un momento penso que llevaba prisa, pero noto como realmente se estaba alejando de algo. El rostro atractivo y la mirada se le hicieron levemente conocidos.  
Sin embargo, por estar distraído, noto como este le dio un ligero empellón al pasar a su lado.  
-Lo siento - murmuro Miroku. El otro hizo un ademán como disculpandose y siguio moviendose. Al momento de voltear noto como un libro casí le daba de lleno en el rostro, sino se hubiera movido justo a tiempo.  
-Ahh, lo siento - escucho una voz acercarse - no lo ví! No era contra usted!  
Miroku iba a hablar cuando se quedo de una pieza. Era ella.  
-Perdone - le sonrio nerviosamente, pero su rostro cambio radicalmente cuando se dirigio hacia el sujeto que huía - ven aquí estupido cobarde!  
-Dejame en paz Sango, todo termino!  
Miroku parecio sorprendido con la declamación, mientras su adorable extraña salía corriendo. Miroku solo trago saliva nerviosamente mientras asimilaba el momento...

-Así que se llama Sango? - se escucho la voz de Inuyasha por el teléfono. Miroku hizo un sonido de asentimiento mientras devoraba el cereal de siempre.  
-Hubieras aprovechado para golpear al tipo  
-Muchacho, no soy como tu - suspiro mientras dejaba el tazón en la mesa.  
-Eso precisamente te falta, más...  
-Podemos obviar tu pésimo lenguaje ahora? No estoy de humor - se froto la frente con los dedos. Entonces Miroku se detuvo al escuchar algo del teléfono - momento...eso fue la voz de una chica?  
-Eh? De que hablas? - Inuyasha parecio nervioso.  
-A mí no me engañas, con quien estas?  
-Con nadie...  
En ese momento se escucho la caída de una sarten sobre el duro suelo.  
-Lo siento Inuyasha! - era una voz de chica y no solo, sino bastante conocida - es que estaba buscando los cubiertos.  
-Aja...la señorita Higurashi eh?  
Antes de que Inuyasha hablara la boca, se escucho la inconfundible voz de Kagome.  
-Si es el Dr. Miroku, díle que estamos en una cita - comenzo a reír mientras se alejaba riendo en voz baja. Miroku solto también una carcajada ante los balbuceos de Inuyasha.  
-Vale, mañana me lo explicarás. Disfruta tu cita...  
-Pero..Miroku, este... - el chico colgo y suspiro. Al menos se sentía alegre por su amigo. Ya había superado lo de Kykyo. Por lo menos en una parte.  
Aparte aun no le había contado lo más importante. Sango parecía haber terminado con ese sujeto.

Miroku abrio los ojos y suspiro mientras se volvía hacia su reloj de noche.  
-Dos de la mañana - mascullo molesto. Se levanto y miro a través de la persiana americana. La preocupación por Sango lo tenía pensando.  
Se levanto para ir por un poco de agua, pero al momento de elevar la vista vio como las luces del departamento se encendían y apagaban de modo escalofríante.  
-Maldición - se levanto con prisas y tomo sus binoculares. Se posiciono en el mejor rincón de su sala y comenzo a escudriñar. Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado: Sango estaba lanzando todas las cosas de su departamento en todas direcciones. Sino hubiera pensado otra cosa, parecía furiosa. En una de esas, una lampara aun encendida volo por todo el lugar y se estrello contra la pared. Sango la observo un momento y luego cayo al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cara.  
-Esta...llorando... - Miroku parpadeo. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia su cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una camisa y unos pantalones, se detuvo. Era un idiota. ¿Acaso pensaba ir a su departamento y consolarla? ¿Decirle que la había visto por su ventana en ese estado? Quizás lo más seguro era que lo mandaría a volar o peor, llamaría a la policía. Tenía que dejar que ella se calmara.  
Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla así.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - penso mientras se ponía una camisa.

Miro con paso titubeante la puerta del edificio de Sango. Se encontraba justamente enfrente del suyo. Una serie de departamentos construídos en una zona en crecimiento.  
-Buen lugar para vivir - murmuro mientras se subía las solapas de la chaqueta. Eran casí las 3 y el frío comenzaba a arreciar.  
-Se le ofrece algo joven?  
Miroku dio un salto y se volvio lentamente hacia la voz. El sujeto era un anciano de unos 60 años y bigote plateado. Lejos de mirarlo con sospecha, le sonreía de manera bondadosa, mientras cargaba unas bolsas en cada mano.  
-Ah, buenas noches...digo, buenos días - Miroku se rasco la nuca - solo pasaba por aquí.  
-Ya veo, tiene algún conocido en el edificio?  
-No, realmente no...solo que me detuve a ver el lugar un momento - Miroku estaba bastante nervioso. Temía que el anciano lo corriera de allí.  
-Sí, no le parece? Yo soy el conserje  
-Ya veo, perdone haberlo molestado.  
-Para nada jovencito. No me diga que la luz del departamento 7-I lo esta molestando?  
-A que se refiere? - Miroku se puso rojo por un momento. El anciano solto una risotada.  
-Parece que tiene buena vista de su departamento  
-Como sabe que...? - Miroku tartamudeaba.  
-Anda jovencito, yo se todo lo que pasa en estos alrededores. Te he visto pasar con tu bicicleta cuando vienes del trabajo. También como se enciende la luz de tu departamento y esta luego se apaga cuando la de ella esta encendida  
-Entonces sabe quien es?  
-Claro, se llama Sango Tajiri. Vive en el departamento 7-I. Es soltera por sí te interesa.  
El sonrojo de Miroku contesto a ello. El viejo volvio a sonreír.  
-Soy Myoga, mucho gusto.  
-M-Miroku - dijo el joven aun algo incomodo.  
-No te preocupes, no dire nada. Viniste porque estas preocupado?  
-Porque lo dice?  
-Bueno, si fueras un mirón vulgar, te hubieras quedado en tu departamento, pero seguro viste el desastre que esta haciendo.  
-Siempre es así?  
-Sí - dijo Myoga con tristeza - más cuando termina con un novio. Pero realmente, tiene un pésimo gusto.  
-Porque?  
-Porque siempre escoge tipejos que no valen la pena. Aunque el último me caía bien al principio, pero luego se fue descomponiendo. Andaba con otra chica.  
-Ah, ya veo...  
-Y Sango los atrapo en su propio departamento, ya sabe...jugando.  
-Por eso esta rompiendo todo...  
-Sí, y adivine quien le tocara repararlo mañana?  
-Capto - Miroku bajo la mirada y le entrego un sobre - tome. Podría darselo mañana?  
-Viniste a dejarle una carta de amor?  
-No, soy demasiado seco para eso. Solamente unas líneas y ya...  
-Entiendo - Myoga tomo el sobre - supongo tomarás un tiempo.  
-Sí. Me parece bueno que halla terminado, pero también... - Miroku se detuvo y bajo la mirada sonriendo - no, no es nada...gracias señor y buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches jovencito - Myoga vio alejarse a Miroku. Volteo a ver la carta y sonrio.  
-Algunas personas son tan afortunadas, no cabe duda...

Miroku se carcajeaba mientras veía como Inuyasha trataba de ocultar un moretón en su cuello con lo alto de una camisa.  
-Maldición! Aun se ve un poco!  
-Muchacho, ya pareces sospechoso con esa camisa encima, jamás te hemos visto usarla  
-Callate Miroku y dime como rayos se quita un moretón!  
-Con agua caliente o fomentos por 3 días.  
-En 10 minutos! No en 3 días!  
Miroku volvio a carcajearse mientras Inuyasha amenazaba con golpearlos. Entonces entro un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, que tenía una coleta hippie. Saludo a Miroku con la mano y paso de largo de Inuyasha.  
-Se nota que la chica Kagome es medio salvaje, ten cuidado - susurro por lo bajo.  
-Kouga! - el susodicho se puso rojo - como sabes eso!  
-Vamos Inuyasha - el residente de cirugía comenzo a colocarse su traje de quirófano mientras abría el casillero - si ya medio mundo lo sabe.  
-Ehh? Como?  
-Kagome tiene una mordida en su brazo y creo que los dientes corresponden a tu mandíbula.  
Inuyasha no se hubiera podido poner más rojo mientras Kouga y Miroku soltaban una risilla. Sin embargo, tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando el aludido comenzo a lanzarles equipos de sutura a la cabeza.

Miroku sonrio mientras veía a Inuyasha y Kagome discutir a media voz en un pasillo de la sala de urgencias. Se supone que la jefa de enfermeras y el jefe de residentes estuvieran viendo pacientes, no hablando de su vida privada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verlos igual que el personal circundante.  
-Siguen discutiendo lo de las mordidas? - Ayame, la trabajadora social, se acerco - pues no creo que eso reduzca las sesiones de sexo.  
-Tu crees que...  
-Vamos, acaso esos chupetones se hicieron solo dandose besos? Por favor.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque ya sabes lo de Kikyo  
-Ah, esa doctora. Me alegro la hallan quitado de urgencias. Era tan insoportable.  
-Es buena doctora. Aunque tener idiotizado a nuestro mejor elemento no era lo mejor.  
-Creo que Kagome hace mucho tampoco, pero al menos me cae mejor - sonrio Ayame. Miroku se volvio a la pelirroja.  
-Y vos? Ya cazaste al cirujano más cotizado del hospital?  
Ayame hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta.  
-Voy a ver pacientes sin identificación, luego nos vemos.  
Miroku nego con la cabeza. Kouga se había resistido a los encantos de la sensual pelirroja, eso no cabía duda. En eso entro una camilla seguida de dos paramédicos.  
-Herido por arma de fuego, necesitamos ayuda.  
-A ver par de tórtolos - Miroku se acerco rapidamente - llego trabajo, dejen las discusiones maritales para el descanso.  
Kagome e Inuyasha iban a replicar, pero al ver la escena, se miraron y salieron trás Miroku...

-A ver, quiero pruebas cruzadas y 3 paquetes con su tipo, rápido! - Miroku coloco el estetoscopio sobre el pecho manchado de sangre del sujeto - buena ventilación en ambos campos pulmonares.  
-Glasgow de 11 - murmuro Kagome mientras examinaba los ojos - pupilas isocóricas.  
-De donde rayos proviene la sangre pues! - exclamo Inuyasha mientras cortaba el pantalón. En ese instante, un chorro de sangre le golpeo la cara - olvídenlo, parece ser la femoral. Esta entrando en choque hipovolemico!  
-Ok, ve si puedes alcanzarla. Intubación?  
-Espera, espera... - Inuyasha se agitaba contra la pierna izquierda donde la sangre brotaba a mares - Kagome!  
-Sí, ya voy - la jefa le extendio un bisturí. Inuyasha rapidamente hizo un corte bastante profundo, pero preciso. Kagome por reflejos tomo una pinza vascular y se la lanzo al susodicho. Inuyasha la atrapo. Rapidamente comenzo a buscar el desgarro  
-No veo nada...su... - iba a hablar cuando Kagome aparecio con una sonda de succión. El chico le sonrio agradeciendole - listo! Esta pinzada!  
-Bien, que tenemos? - Kouga emergio con cubrebocas.  
-Masculino, 38 años, herido por arma de fuego, sin antecedentes de importancia. Impacto de bala en pierna izquierda, a nivel del triángulo femoral. Desgarre de la arteria - comento Miroku mientras le daba con la mascarilla.  
-Hmmm, lo de siempre - Kouga subio el barandal de la camilla - bien niños, dejenle esto a los profesionales. A propósito Inuyasha, el color rojo te favorece.  
El residente en jefe bufo en voz baja. Luego miro su rostro bañado en sangre.  
-Ven, te limpiare - le sonrio Kagome. El gesto de Inuyasha se suavizo y la siguio a la sala de examinación continua. Miroku sonrio mientras se quitaba los guantes. Al menos el estres había hecho que ambos dejaran de discutir.  
Sin querer, comenzo a pensar en Sango. ¿Como estaría ella ahora?

Miroku andaba a vuelta de rueda rumbo a su departamento cuando vio alguien a lo lejos saludarle. Por un momento se extraño, pero luego reconocio al anciano Myoga.  
-Hola Myoga - sonrio Miroku deteniendose - como ha estado?  
-Bien, pero por lo que veo, tu sigues en las nubes.  
-A que se refiere?  
-No has venido por tu respuesta  
-De que habla?  
Myoga saco un sobre de su espalda. Miroku iba a decir algo, pero el olor de perfume le llego hasta su nariz.  
-Acaso...  
-Sí - asintio - deje tu carta en su puerta. Dos días después, ella me pregunto. Generalmente yo recojo la basura y desperdicios de los pisos. No le pude decir quien era.  
-No, no se preocupe - Miroku recupero el habla y el aire - pero...esto?  
-Ella me lo dio a la semana. Creo que sabe que yo te conozco, pero no quiero decirlo por ciertas razones.  
-Ya veo - el jvoen médico tomo el sobre - seguro estara molesta  
-Un poco. Han pasado dos semanas. Aunque también eso a ella debe tenerla en suspenso, bien hecho.  
Miroku sonrio nerviosamente. Ni siquiera lo había planeado de ese modo...

Miroku miro el sobre con nerviosismo. No quería abrirlo. Tenía miedo de que ella lo terminara rechazando o le dijera depravado. Sin embargo, jamás había dado a entender que la había estado observando por la ventana. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta al final? ¿Si Myoga le conto?  
-Ratas! - Miroku pateo el piso - porque no le pregunte!  
El repentino timbre del teléfono hizo que Miroku saltara. Con nerviosismo contesto.  
-Bueno...?  
-Miroku, como estas?  
-Kouga, que se te ofrece?  
-Quería decirte que Ayame tuvo un accidente.  
-Que! Como esta!  
-Esta bien, nada serio. Un autobus público la embistio cuando salía del trabajo. Solo unos cuantos golpes.  
-Gracias por decirme, pense era algo más grave.  
-Sí, lo se... - Kouga guardo silencio.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, solo pensaba. Sabes, me toco recibirla en mi guardia. Verla lastimada...  
-Te hizo pensar no?  
-Un poco. Jamás había valorado que estuviera aquí y de repente me volví loco pensando que algo más le hubiese pasado.  
Miroku ahora guardo silencio y miro el sobre.  
-Miroku?  
-Te escucho, te escucho. Creo que no podemos perder el tiempo eh?  
-No - se escucho una risita nerviosa - le pedire que salgamos tan pronto este bien.  
-Ten cuidado, porque puede lanzarse a tu cuello aun con la pelvis fracturada.  
-Lo sé...avísale a Inuyasha, trate de hacerlo, pero su celular esta muerto. ¿Donde rayos se metio?  
-Supongo haciendo travesuras - rio Miroku. Kouga le siguio - que descanses. Rompete la pierna.  
-Ah, buenas vibras, no cabe duda - Kouga colgo. Miroku se volvio hacia el sobre y sin pensarlo dos veces, rasgo la ceja superior. Saco con rapidez la hoja tamaño oficio. Una buena señal era que estaba perfumada. No te mandaban al diablo de esa manera...

_Hello:  
Sabes, es la primera vez que respondo de esta manera, no solo por una carta, sino a quien lo hago.  
No se que decirte. Primero ¿Como sabes de mí? ¿Como sabes mis problemas? Pero si me pongo a pensar en ello, te tacharía como un loco y yo estaría igual de loca por contestarte.  
Y aquí estoy, dandote las gracias por animarme. Esta carta no pudo llegar en el mejor momento. Acababa de terminar con mi novio por ideas irreconciliables. O se podría decir, que termino engañandome.  
No entiendo a los hombres y deseo odiarlos, pero no puedo.  
Supongo eres uno. Pese a tus palabras, se nota.  
Je, no se que más escribir...solo decirte gracias..._

_atte._

_Sango_

Miroku suspiro y sintio una gran alegría que le inundaba el pecho.  
Por un momento penso en levantarse e ir a buscar a Sango. Sin embargo, recupero la sangre fría. Ella no lo conocía e ir a su departamento a gritarle gracias, podría ser igualmente contraproducente.  
Entonces miro la carta y sonrio...

-Seguro que solo quieres que le de esto? - Myoga miro la carta. Miroku asintio.  
-No quieres conocerla? Si quieres puedo fingir un encuentro y...  
-No anciano Myoga, así esta bien - miro hacia el edificio de Sango - no quiero espantarla o que piense mal de mí.  
-Como gustes muchacho, pero sería bueno que se conocieran.  
-Aun no...o quien sabe - Miroku metio las manos en los bolsillos - luego nos vemos...  
Myoga sonrio mientras Miroku se alejaba. Luego se dirigio hacia el ascensor. La carta tenía que entregarse en ese momento...

Al principio que Kouga e Inuyasha comenzaran a salir con sus respectivas parejas le había agradado, pero esto ya tenía tintes exagerados.  
Kouga luego del accidente, iba a ver a Ayame todos los días a su cuarto, aun con una cirugía encima. La trabajadora social no podía estar más fácil. Por otro lado, Inuyasha casí no platicaba con él. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo charlando con Kagome. Era cierto que discutían o se gritaban al menos una vez por hora, pero cuando salían de sus respectivos turnos, parecían un par de tórtolos comunes y corrientes.  
De repente, la única persona con la cual platicaba, era Sango.

Las cartas entre Sango y Miroku se fueron haciendo comunes. Lo que había comenzado con un "gracias" y "de nada", ahora eran hojas y hojas de tantísimas cosas. En alguna mencionaron usar el internet pero eso también le hubiera quitado el encanto. Miroku llego a gustarle la letra firme pero pequeña de Sango. Por medio de ellas, logro enterarse de que estudiaba el último año de filosofía en la universidad. Pretendía ser profesora y que tenía un hermano menor, así una gatita. Sus padres vivían en la lejana provincia de Hokkaido.  
Miroku también le describio parte de su vida. Su padre había fallecido en un accidente de coche cuando era niño. Su madre lo había logrado sacar adelante para que estudiara medicina. Ahora era residente de segundo año en medicina interna. Sango en broma le había dicho que eso la hacía un buen partido. Miroku se quedo con ganas de saber en que sentido.  
Extrañamente, las cartas hablaban de todo, menos de sentimientos. Parecían ser dos amigos charlando, que algo más.  
Eso termino por deprimir un poco al joven médico.

Un día mientras terminaba de escribir una carta, a 2 meses de conocerse, no pudo evitar la tentación. Tomo los binoculares y abrio la persiana. Allí estaba ella: haciendo ejercicio como siempre. Sin embargo, su gesto se notaba alegre, decidido. No pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos ella estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba.  
Cerro la persiana y sonriendo tomo la carta que había acabado de escribir. Tal vez aun alcanzaría a Myoga en su departamento del sotano.

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris  
tranquila haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír  
si lo que quieres es huir  
camina yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas para vivir  
no tengo mas motivos para darte que este miedo  
que me da al no volver a verte nunca más  
creo ver la lluvia caer  
por mi ventana te veo  
pero no esta lloviendo  
no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
hoy te hecho de menos  
yo solo quiero hacerte saber amiga  
estés donde estés que si te falta aliento  
yo te lo daré  
si te sientes sola háblame que te estaré escuchando  
aunque no te pueda ver  
de tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que solo guardo lo que fue mágico tiempo  
que nació en abril  
miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve  
por que estoy sin ti  
no tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad  
que necesito darte tantas  
cosas más  
creo ver la lluvia caer en  
mi ventana te veo  
pero no esta lloviendo  
no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
hoy te hecho de menos  
yo solo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta aliento yo te lo daré  
que si te sientes sola háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver _

Sango solto un suspiro de cansancio, pero no podía estar en mejor forma. Se sentía alegre, fresca, contenta.  
Alzo la mano y apago el reproductor de mp3. Entonces se volvio hacia la mesita de centro de la sala y solto una risita. La carta para su confidente estaba listo. Extrañamente, no le había dicho su nombre, pero ella se refería a él como "houshi-sama". No solo era bueno dando consejos, sino parecía saber bastante. No en balde había estudiado medicina.  
Por momentos, la curiosidad la inundaba y deseaba conocerlo, o al menos escuchar su voz.  
Sin embargo, eso hubiera roto el encanto...o peor, tal vez el pudiera parecer decepcionado.  
Sango se regaño mentalmente. Su pensamiento había ido más lejos. No era su pareja.  
Entonces penso en Myoga. El entregaba las cartas, debía conocerlo.  
-Debe estar aun en su departamento - penso mientras tomaba su chaqueta - debo darme prisa!

Sango bajo con rapidez los escalones del edificio. Rara vez usaba el ascensor.  
-Anciano Myoga! - Sango bajo gritando a lo que era el sotano - yo... - entonces se detuvo. Vio a una persona platicar con Myoga a la entrada de su departamento. Por suerte las escaleras estaban al otro extremo del pasillo, así que no habían notado su presencia. Como no iba vestida para ver a otras personas, prefirio esperar. Sin embargo, noto que esa persona le entregaba una carta. Sango entrecerro los ojos.  
-Na, no puede ser - sonrio para sus adentros. Sin embargo, enfoco la vista y tuvo un sobresalto. El sobre era del mismo tipo que usaba su Houshi-sama.  
-Acaso... - Sango parpadeo. Levanto la vista, pero fue demasiado tarde. La persona ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba a paso rápido.  
-Sango?  
La aludida dio un respingo y vio a Myoga saludarle.  
-Ahh, anciano - la chica se acerco - lo siento, no quería molestarlo, es alguien que conoce?  
-Ahh, él - Myoga sonrio - sí, es un amigo de reciente adquisión, por así decirlo.  
-Entiendo - Sango quiso mencionar el sobre que había visto, pero se abstuvo - le traigo una carta, ya sabe, para Houshi-sama.  
-Entiendo - un brillo emergio de los ojos del anciano. Noto que Sango parecía esperar algo - y no, no te dire como es o quien es.  
-Argh, por favor! La curiosidad me mata!  
-Je, lo siento. Él mismo me pidio no dar detalles. Aparte, quitaría el encanto a la situación.  
-Pero realmente quiero conocerlo.  
-No creo que estes lista.  
-No? Porque lo dice?  
Myoga se encogio de hombros. Sango le miro con molestia. El anciano sonrio.  
-Bueno, te dare una pista.  
-En serio? - ella sonrio emocionada - acaso...  
-Espera aquí - el anciano entro un momento a su departamento y luego salio con unos binoculares en la mano - toma, esto te ayudará a cambiar de perspectiva.  
-Esto? - Sango miro el aparato - pero de que rayos me servira?  
-Tu solo usalos, esta bien?  
Sango miro los binoculares y luego a Myoga. Volvio la vista a los binoculares.  
-Me esta tomando el pelo?  
-Cuando lo he hecho?  
Sango iba a replicar, pero tenía razón. Tomo los catalejos y suspiro.  
-Esta bien, confiare en usted.  
-Así me gusta, preferentemente usalos a las 10 de la noche.  
-Ehh?  
-Vamos, hazme caso. A esa hora, el cielo se ilumina como no tienes ni idea.  
Sango hizo una mueca, pero termino por asentir. El viejo Myoga estaba loco, pero que podía perder?

Sango sonrio mientras olía el pan recien horneado. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca. Le gustaba comerlo, pero de vez en cuando. Se dirigio hacia la sección de frutas.  
Entonces reparo en una pareja que discutía a voz viva sobre que llevar a la casa. Sango sonrio un poco nostálgica. Extraña un poco de eso con Shinnosuke. Llevaban ya un año, pero las cosas en los últimos dos meses habían cambiado. Él había cambiado y para mal. Había sido justo ya dejarlo atrás.  
Sin embargo, el 14 de febrero se acercaba y ahora más que nunca, se sentía un tanto sola.  
-Kagome! Por favor, no pienso llevar papaya! Me produce diarrea!  
-Inuyasha, no tienes que gritar eso aquí!  
-Es que no me escuchas!  
-La papaya es buena para tu estomágo! Eres médico y no lo sabes?  
-Quieres volverme loco eh?  
Kagome hizo una mueca, pero luego solto una risita.  
-Te burlas de mí?  
-No, solamente que tu carácter es igual tanto en el hospital como fueras.  
-Feh, claro que sí tonta! - murmuro molesto, mientras tomaba la papaya - vale, me la llevo.  
-Así me gusta, prometo hacerte un delicioso postre con ello.  
Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero entonces reparo en Sango. Ella parpadeo y luego bajo la mirada apenada mientras seguía su camino. No había podido dejar de escucharlos pelear. Pese a todo, se notaban como una pareja feliz.  
-Hey! - Kagome le dio un golpecito en el hombro - que haces?  
-Nada, solo me fíje en esa chica .  
-Aparte eres descarado o que?  
-No, no pienses mal - Inuyasha alzo las manos en señal de defensa - se me hace conocida.  
Kagome volteo y vio como la chica desaparecia entre los anaqueles.  
-Que raro, a mi no. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

-Que verguenza - Sango dejo caer las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa. Pero no podía evitarlo.  
-Mejor veamos tele - tomo el control remoto. Sin embargo, los diferentes canales mostraban especiales de san valentín, desde como hacer chocolates caseros hasta películas románticas.  
-Car... - Sango mascullo una maldición en voz baja y apago el televisor. Entonces miro los catalejos que le había dado el anciano Myoga.  
-Porque no? - sonrio mientras se inclinaba a tomarlos y luego se volvía hacia su ventana. Por un momento penso en detenerse, la única vista posible de su departamento era un edificio frente a él. Sin embargo, al momento de levantar la vista, no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo: un chico de cabellos oscuros se estaba quitando la camisa en ese momento.  
-Basta Sango! - la chica bajo los binoculares sonrojada - no eres una pervertida!  
Sin embargo, a los 5 segundos, ya tenía de nuevo la vista enfocada en aquella escena. El joven, con el torso totalmente desnudo, se dirigio hacia una barra de ejercicio. Con gran habilidad, logro subirse a ella y comenzar a balancearse.  
-Wow - sonrio la joven - esta fuerte...je...  
Sin apartar la vista, Sango alargo la mano y tomo una silla para estar más comoda. Sin embargo, apenas se acomodaba, algo parecio romper la concentración del joven. Este bajo de la barra y se dirigio hacia un teléfono colgado en la pared.  
-No...que lástima - Sango suspiro - lo que me faltaba.  
El joven hablo un par de minutos. Al instante, se dirigio hacia su habitación. Sango parpadeo y luego enarco una ceja al ver como el joven salía vestido de manera informal, pero con una bata blanca encima.  
-Es médico? Vaya, vaya. Yo quiero un chico así  
La luz del departamento se apago tan pronto él salio. Sango siguio sonriendo mientras bajaba los binoculares. No sabía que ser un mirón fuera tan divertido...y gratificante.  
-Boba! - se regaño a sí misma al tener ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, lo había disfrutado bastante. Su vida de repente ya no parecía tan solitaria.

Sango degustaba un plato de tallarines mientras mantenía los binoculares puestos en la ventana de aquel "apuesto" extraño. Conocía su rutina de siempre: llegaba a las 8 de la noche. Parecía mirar su departamento unos momentos y con gesto cansado arrojaba las cosas sobre el sillón de su sala. Luego se volvía hacia la cocina donde preparaba su ya típico tazón de cereal. Los primeros días eso parecio aburrir un tanto a Sango, que estaba más acostumbrada a salir a fiestas. Pero el joven parecía tener ciertas variaciones en ello. A veces daba vueltas como desesperado, otras se detenía a escribir en la mesa de su sala.  
-Es estable, tranquilo, algo desordenado - sonrio al ver la bata desperdigada por el sillón - pero parece estar solo.  
Sango nego con la cabeza. Le parecía demasiada suerte: un joven médico, soltero y aparte sin parecer un solo vicio. No es que esto último le molestara, ya que ella acostumbraba fumar o beber de vez en cuando, pero un chico de ese tipo ya no existían.  
Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar una pila de revistas playboy atiborradas en una esquina de la sala.  
-Bueno - fruncio el cejo Sango - algo malo tenía que tener...

Por alguna razón, Sango se abstuvo de comentar esto con su amigo por correspondencia. Sentía que su opinión sobre ella disminuiría al decirle sobre la tendencia vouyerista que había adquirido recientemente.

Sango miro con cierto hastio las naranjas que tenía en ambas manos. Ambas estaban bastante magulladas, inclusive echadas a perder.  
-Veo que tienes problemas.  
Sango se volvio y vio a una joven de cabellos castaños acercarse.  
-Sí, la fruta esta muy mal aquí.  
-Es que los empleados no reacomodan, por eso lo mejor esta adentro.  
Sango parpadeo. La susodicha metio la mano hasta el fondo de la montaña de naranjas, como si buscara algo. Luego de unos segundos, saco un par de naranjas bastante bien conservadas.  
-Vaya, eso no me la sabía.  
-Tengo años viniendo aquí, se como son las cosas - ella parpadeo - oye, siento que te conozco.  
-En serio? - Sango fruncio el entrecejo. Entonces abrio los ojos - ahh, eres tú.  
-Sí, la del novio apuesto y médico, así que dejalo!  
-Ehhh, claro que no. No me fijaba en él - Sango se excuso.  
-Más te vale, esta muy apartado.  
-Se nota que lo quieres mucho.  
-No, realmente lo detesto. Es un necio, a veces un egoísta y un idiota.  
Sango hizo una mueca. Kagome termino por sonreír.  
-Pero cuando quiere, es tierno, amable y muy fiel. Algún defecto tenía que tener.  
Ambas chicas terminaron por reír en voz alta...

-Gracias por ayudarme Kagome - Sango hizo una reverencia.  
-No es nada - ella sonrio apenada - y espero ese chico por correspondencia sienta algo por tí.  
Sango se sonrojo. Kagome le había caído tan bien, que habían pasado toda la tarde platicando mientras hacían las compras. Ella le había confesado sobre Houshi-sama.  
-Kagome, no exageres - Sango miro para otro lado - solo somos amigos.  
-Como hablas, no se él, pero tu...  
-Yo que..?  
-Pareces enamorada.  
-Por favor, como si fuera cierto. Si es así, yo estaría..  
-Pensando en él a cada momento? Deseando conocerlo? Besarlo? - dijo Kagome con picardía. Sango se puso roja mientras la otra reía.  
-Quieres callarte, tengo mucha imaginación.  
-Lo sé, pero no te quedes solo allí - Kagome le apreto el brazo - creo que es hora de que se conozcan.  
-Y sino salen las cosas?  
-Al menos lo intentaste no?  
-Estoy harta de intentos, quiero algo real.  
Kagome guardo silencio. Entonces rebusco entre las bolsas del supermercado y saco una caja.  
-Toma, esto te ayudara. Pensaba hacerselo a Inuyasha, pero creo que con lo que le compre, estará más que satisfecho.  
Sango miro el paquete y parpadeo.  
-Tu crees...?  
-En dos días es San Valentín. Regalale chocolates. Es curioso que se hallan conocido un 14 de noviembre por carta.  
-Sí - murmuro Sango recordando esa noche tan atroz - 3 meses exactos.  
-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable - le guiño el ojo - quien sabe, capaz el príncipe es una rana.  
-O un mapache - sonrio Sango. Kagome le guiño el ojo y se dio media vuelta despidiendose. Sango le correspondio el gesto mientras apretaba el paquete contra su pecho...

-Maldición! - Sango dio un pisotón en el suelo - es más sencillo cocinar chocoflan que esto.  
Ya era la segunda vez que intentaba hacer los chocolates, pero estos, pese a tener un buen sabor, tenían una extraña forma. Parecían más balón de futbol que una rosa.  
-Tengo que dejar de ver esa serie de soccer, en serio... - Sango imito la voz de la coprotagonista - mirame, que tiene una brasileña que tenga yo...ugh...los hombres son tan...

Miroku caminaba frotandose el cabello con desesperación. Quería darle un regalo especial a Sango, pero no tenía idea de que pudiera gustarle. Tenía gustos muy diversos, por lo cual penso que sería fácil.  
Sin embargo, llevaba 3 horas vagabundeando por el centro y no había dado con el objeto deseado.  
-Vaya, te ves muy mal.  
Miroku elevo la vista y vio acercarse a Inuyasha. Llevaba una bolsa color azul entre sus manos.  
-Amigo, que haces?  
-Comprando el presente para Kagome.  
-Vaya, un chico moderno.  
-Sí, aparte el día de blanco se que no podre comprarle nada. Ese mes estaré muy gastado.  
-Lo dices porque ese mes salen muchos mangas nuevos.  
-A callar bellaco, que si Kagome te escucha, me cuelga de un árbol.  
-Más bien te clava con una flecha en uno.  
-Gracioso, eso no me gustaría. Veo que tu también buscas un presente.  
-Exacto, solo que no se que comprar. Ví muchas cosas bonitas, pero ninguna me convencio.  
-No te presiones, solo son amigos, no?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Se que lo dices por la chica por correspondencia que le dices por cariño "exterminadora"  
Miroku solto una risita.  
-Más bien una princesa amigo.  
-Dicen que yo soy el cursí - Inuyasha entorno los ojos - porque no le compras chocolates a su majestad?  
-Y sino le gustan?  
-A todas las chicas les gustan. Bueno, a Kagome solo le agradan los Ferrero Rocher, pero procura casí no comerlos, porque la hacen engordar, según ella.  
-Quisquillosa la novia que tienes.  
-Es desesperante, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.  
-La quieres mucho?  
Inuyasha hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y enseño el paquete. Miroku lo abrio y parpadeo.  
-Vaya, son varias cosas.  
-Sí, todo tiene un poco de ella. Creo que los regalos se deben seleccionar de acuerdo a lo más sencillo.  
Miroku se toco la barbilla y asintio.  
-Gracias, creo que ya se que darle...

-Entonces ya saben, más sabe el diablo por payaso que por diablo, digo por viejo - el profesor Tottosai se detuvo - bien, ya se acabo la clase, que esperan para irse a besuquear...  
Al instante, todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus pupitres. Sango sonrio. El humor de su profesor favorito no había menguado aun en una fecha como el San Valentín. Se había desvelado toda la noche y cuando llego a la clase, se sentía muy cansada. Por suerte, las bromas del viejo carcaman le levantaron el ánimo momentaneamente.  
-Sango, Sango!  
La dichosa se volvio y vio a una de sus amigas, Rin Shinosawa, acercarse con paso rápido. Rin era muy diferente a Kagome. Parecía más una niña, pero su cuerpo delgado y su sonrisa fácil, la hacían una de las más chicas más populares del campus.  
-Vaya, al fin que te dejas ver, donde habías estado?  
-Uff, no tienes ni idea. Te conte hace unas semanas que fuí a acompañar a mi madre al médico?  
-Sí, esta mejor lo de tu padre?  
-Sí, aun sigue deprimida, pero el psiquiatra resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.  
-Pense no te gustaban ese tipo de médicos.  
-No me gustaban, pero si todos son como este...wow, no me quejo.  
-Vaya, acaso te has enamorado de alguien mayor?  
-Ni tan mayor - Rin se sonrojo - tiene 33 años.  
-Rin, tu apenas tienes 22 años!  
-Bueno, a mi edad, ya no es mucha la diferencia. Además, no crees que tendrá mucha experiencia? En su internado habrá tratado con muchas mujeres.  
-Eres una pervertida sabes?  
Rin rio cuando ambas salían de las instalaciones. Entonces se escucho un bocinazo. Las dos mujeres se voltearon y vieron a un apuesto sujeto emergiendo de un mercedes. Rin salto alegre.  
-Ahhh, vino por mí, vino por mí!  
-Eh? Acaso ya estan saliendo?  
-Claro - le guiño el ojo - esa es la mejor parte.  
Sango entorno los ojos. De seguro era otro tipo jactancioso y prepotente como los que solía escoger su amiga.  
Sin embargo, cuando este se presento, no pudo quedar más sorprendida: era alto, cabello plateado y bastante guapo. Sin embargo, era frío...más bien, helado. Pero esa mirada arrogante, juraba la había visto en otro lado.  
-Rin - dijo Sesshomaru Taito - vamonos.  
-Sí señor Sesshomaru.  
-Señor?  
-Oh, le encanta ese apodo - sonrio Rin - si quieres, te presento a su hermano, también es médico.  
-Médico? Acaso no se llama Inuyasha?  
Sesshomaru se detuvo y miro a la joven. Este asintio mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-Sí, es mi estupido hermano. Pero ya tiene novia - comento secamente - aunque su mejor amigo sigue soltero...Rin?  
-Sí, ya nos vamos...bueno Sango, luego te paso los detalles, feliz san valentín! - la joven subio al coche y este no tardo en arrancar. Sango se despidio de lejos. Entonces parecio recordar algo.  
-Rayos! - mascullo - debo entregar ese paquete ya!

-Maldición Inuyasha, te dije que me despertarás! - Miroku metía sus cosas con rapidez en su maletín. Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Lo hice, pero amenazaste con pegarme. No se porque hiciste dos turnos seguidos, es un suicidio.  
-Quería tener San Valentín libre.  
-Libre? Pero sino tienes pareja - entonces parpadeo - acaso...  
Miroku saco un paquete de color rojizo con una alcatraz encima.  
-Y esa flor?  
-Le gustan de este tipo, me lo menciono en sus cartas...voy a pedirle que nos veamos en persona.  
-Seguro? Igual te llevas un chasco y es más fea que quasimodo.  
-No metas sal, quieres? Aparte, no se...siento que no lo es, lo presiento.  
-Calmate Caballero Jedi, no exageres.  
-Chts, no te metas con Starwars! Es sacrosanto!  
Inuyasha sonrio. Había olvidado la obsesión medio enferma de su amigo con esa saga.  
-Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes...  
Miroku asintio mientras tomaba su maletín y salía rapidamente del cuarto de médicos. Al otro lado, Kagome daba vueltas alrededor del control de enfermeria mientras hablaba por celular.  
-Sango, calmate, todo va a salir bien.  
-Bien? Estoy nerviosa y aparte desvelada! Y que tal si es feo?  
-No lo es, tu tranquila.  
-Quizás aun puede quitar la carta...  
-No! Dejala, ahora ve!  
-Eres peor que mi madre. Cuídate, feliz día de San Valentín  
-Igualmente, bye... - Kagome colgo y suspiro.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Ah, Inuyasha - sonrio la chica volviendose - no, nada. Solamente ayudando a una amiga.  
-Te entiendo, Miroku va a hacer algo por el estilo.  
-Me encantan estos días, a tí no?  
-A mí me desagradaban. Mercadotecnia solamente  
-Y la envidia de ver alguien más feliz?  
Inuyasha asintio. Entonces una mano se deslizo por la espalda de la joven enfermera hasta llegar a su hombro. Kagome se recargo levemente sobre él mientras le sonreía...

-Anciano Myoga, esta seguro de esto?  
-Vamos Shippo, acaso no te gusta ayudar? - sonrio el anciano a un niño de 7 años que tenía unas tarjetas de Yugi-oh en las manos - aparte, te regale mi tarjeta del mago oscuro.  
-Sí, no puedo creerlo. Era la que me faltaba. Tiene razón, si hay que juntar personas en este día, dejeme ser su cúpido!  
-Eso me parece perfecto - asintio Myoga complaciente, mientras sostenía un paquete entre sus manos...

Sango aminoro el paso conforme se acercaba a su edificio. Por primera vez, no quería llegar al departamento. Allí le esperaba tal vez la respuesta a su paquete, que le había dado a Myoga en la mañana...igual no, pero si había una respuesta?.  
-Oiga señorita! - se escucho una voz atrás de ella. Sango se volvio pero solo vio como estrellas a continuación...

Miroku corría apresurado por las calles. Su bata se agitaba al viento y ya varias veces había tenido que detenerse para recoger sus plumas o su estetoscopio, pero no tenía tiempo de guardarlos. Tenía que darle el regalo a Myoga ahora que había valor...luego no se podría.  
-Lo siento señorita - se escucho a lado de él - no fue mi intención.  
Miroku miro de reojo y vio como un ciclista ayudaba a una joven a levantarse. Sin embargo, la forma de pararse de ella y un "ay" espontáneo le revelo lo que había pasado.  
-En verdad lo siento - el joven parecía acongojado.  
-No te preocupes - Sango nego con la cabeza mientras cojeaba  
-Seguro te lastimaste. Yo, Hojo, te ayudare a llevarte a un hospital.  
-No, esta bien, esta bien así - sonrio Sango solicita.  
-Puedo ayudarlos? Soy médico - se acerco una figura. Sango elevo la vista y se puso roja. Era él.

Miroku se detuvo. No podía ser. Era ella. No había logrado distinguirla de lejos. Maldición. Inuyasha tenía razón, ya necesitaba anteojos.

-Eh? Se conocen? - Hojo noto como ambos se habían quedado un largo rato viendose sin decir ni una palabra.  
-Ah, no... - Miroku tosio recuperandose - solo, que me quede observandola de lejos para evaluar la lesión.  
-Eh..sí...que buen médico es usted - sonrio Sango nerviosa - parece que si me lastime.  
-Dejeme ver señorita - Miroku se inclino torpemente y comenzo a examinar el tobillo - sí, parece un esguince.  
Entonces comenzo a tocarle la zona. Sango ahogo un gritito de dolor. Sin embargo, paso del dolor a la confusión. La mano del susodicho ahora estaba en su pantorrilla y no parecía estarle examinando de buenas maneras.  
-Disculpe, pero sabe lo que hace? Lo que me duele es el tobillo, no la pantorrila.  
-Ah, perdón - Miroku sonrio avergonzado - es que comprobaba que tampoco se hubiera lastimado otra parte.  
-Aja - Sango le miro con molestia. Sino fuera porque ella era medio vouyerista, le hubiera regañado.  
Por su parte, Miroku se regaño mentalmente por sus costumbres. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Ella era realmente hermosa.  
-Disculpe, quisiera llevarla a mi departamento...  
-Ehh?  
-Digo, vivo cerca de aquí, no piense mal. Allí tengo mis cosas, podre darle un analgesico o ponerle una venda mientras va con un médico.  
-Gracias - Sango parpadeo. Era realmente ironico que fuera al departamento que tantas veces había espiado. Miroku le puso un brazo sobre su hombro y le ayudo a caminar.  
-A propósito, el ciclista se fue...  
-Sí, parece que se harto de nuestra platica - sonrio Miroku tratando de hacer migas, pero también para disimular el nerviosismo que le corría el cuerpo. Sango no contesto, ella igual estaba concentrada en controlarse...

Miroku sacaba las vendas y el ibuprofeno con deliberada lentitud. Necesitaba controlarse. Sus manos aun temblaban por la presencia de ella. Es que no podía creerlo. Ella estaba con él, allí, en su departamento. Realmente, en ese momento no podía pedir otra cosa al Creador por esta oportunidad.  
Entre tanto, Sango sonreía mientras veía su departamento por la ventana de la casa de Miroku.  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, nada. Solo que... - Sango carraspeo - sus persianas me gustan.  
-Son persianas americanas que compre hace unos 4 meses más o menos. Son bastante..útiles.  
-Entiendo. A usted le permiten ver, pero no a los demás.  
Miroku asintio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sango. Ella solicitamente extendio su pie. Miroku tuvo un arrebato de frotar toda la pierna, pero se contuvo. Comenzo por aplicar un poco de spray anestesico en la región mientras sacaba unas vendas.  
Mientras Miroku comenzaba a hacer el vendaje, Sango lo veía a momentos. Realmente era apuesto y gentil, pese a la mirada de pervertido que a veces tenía. No pudo menos que sentirse halagada.  
-Espere - se levanto - me falta algo de cinta para pegar. Ahora vuelvo.  
Mientras Miroku rebuscaba en su habitación, Sango volvio a posar los ojos en todo el entorno. Entonces le llamo la atención el desorden que había en la mesa. Con torpeza, se apoyo en los muebles de la sala y se dirigio hacia el comedor. Allí se encontraba papel de regalo y así algunos alcatraces, entre medio marchitos, desperdigados sobre el papel. Sango se extraño al ver eso, pero luego suspiro.  
-Me lo imaginaba - penso triste - tiene novia o alguna pretendiente.  
-Perdona el desorden - Miroku aparecio de repente. Sango dio un paso atrás  
-No, es que me dio curiosidad - ella trato de sonreír - supongo estabas haciendo una manualidad para alguien no?  
-Sí - Miroku sonrio - para una chica bastante linda.  
-Ya veo - Sango trato de aparentar naturalidad. Miroku solo sonrio pero no pudo evitar pensar: sí, para tí.  
-Vamos, casí acabo - Miroku se agacho. Sango se recargo en el respaldo del sillón mientras el médico sacaba una extraña ferula.  
-Y eso?  
-Son de esas ferulas de carbonato. Puedes usar tu pie sin problemas con esto y aparte te ayuda a curar el esguince.  
-Ya veo - sonrio Sango - estas actualizado. Pense me pondrias un yeso o alguna muleta.  
-Na, esto es rápido, la siguiente vez, procura no caerte.  
-No me caí, alguien me tiro  
Miroku no contesto. Quiso quedarse más tiempo tocando el delicado tobillo de aquella mujer, pero simplemente se levanto entre un largo suspiro.  
-Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa.  
-No, tengo cosas que hacer. Debo también entregar un regalo.  
-En serio? - Miroku parecio ansioso - a quien?  
-A un chico muy especial - guiño el ojo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta. Miroku hizo una mueca y luego miro su maletín recargado en la silla. Quizás Sango se había conseguido un nuevo pretendiente en estos días.  
Justo en el momento que Sango iba a abrir la puerta, se escucharon unos toques. Ambos se miraron extrañados. Miroku se adelanto y lo recibio un niño que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
-Esta es el departamento 7-L?  
-Sí, por?  
-Tengo un regalo para usted. Es de parte de Myoga. Espero le guste - sonrio el niño mientras salía disparado. Miroku parpadeo y luego dirigio su vista hacia el paquete.  
-Vaya...me envio algo... - sonrio contento - disculpe señorita yo...  
En el momento que Miroku se dio la vuelta, vio como Sango estaba pálida mientras lo observaba fijamente.  
-Tú...  
-Eh?  
-Eres tu...  
-De que habla?  
Sango parpadeo y entonces jadeo. Levanto una de sus manos señalando temblorosamente el paquete.  
-Eso...es mío...  
Ahora a Miroku le toco el turno de ponerse pálido. Entonces como posesa, Sango se dirigio cojeando hacia la ventana donde estaban las persianas. Parecio dar un vistazo alrededor, totalmente pasmada.  
-No...no puede ser - Miroku trago saliva. Sango no era nada tonta. Se había dado cuenta de todo.  
La chica siguio escrudiñando la persiana y más alla de ella. Miroku quiso correr en ese momento, pero por algún motivo inexplicable, seguía parado, allí con el paquete entre sus manos.  
-Esto es el fin - penso para sí mismo. Entonces la joven dio media vuelta y lo observo.  
-Espera...Sango...tengo como explicartelo... - Miroku se mordio la lengua. Ella no le había mencionado su nombre en todo el trayecto. Esto se ponía peor.  
Y más cuando ella comenzo a caminar, de manera lenta, hacia él. Miroku trato de dar un paso atrás, pero sus piernas parecían de plomo.  
-Así...que...eres tú - ella decía entrecortadamente, con la mirada pérdida. Miroku pudo notar como los puños de ella se crisparon. Justo cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él, cerro los ojos. Estaba preparado para lo peor: una golpiza o solo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

Pero nada de eso ocurrio...

Solo sintio como unos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y luego la sensación de un rostro femenino contra su hombro. Miroku abrio los ojos y vio como Sango estaba recargada contra él, estrechandolo.  
-Tonto - susurro - eres un tonto...  
-Sango...yo...  
Entonces solo se vio un relámpago. Al instante, la mejilla de Miroku estaba totalmente roja mientras la mano derecha de Sango estaba hecha un puño.  
-Alguna vez te he dicho que no golpeo con la palma, sino con el puño?  
Miroku no supo que contestar. Sin embargo, al notar como Sango estallaba en risas, no tardo en unírsele.

_Yo te prefiero, fuera de foco, inalcanzable  
Yo te prefiero, irreversible, casí intocable  
Tus ropas caen, lentamente  
Soy un espía, un espectador  
Y el ventilador, te esta desgarrandote  
se que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegare  
Es díficil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podre saber  
Solo así, yo te vere, a traves  
De mi persiana americana_

Miroku canturreaba alegremente mientras entregaba su último expediente. Inuyasha levanto la vista y le miro con gesto cansado.  
-Me duele la cabeza, podrías bajarle a tu voz?  
-Ah, el señorito acaso no durmio bien? Acaso la dama Kagome fue muy exigente anoche?  
-Quieres callarte. Tuve que atender a su hermano Souta toda la noche. Pesco una grave gastroenteritis y Kagome estaba muy preocupado.  
-Vaya, haces obras de bien.  
-Sí como no...a veces tener novia es muy pesado. Mira a Kouga. El pobre se pone como loco si ve que Ayame no viene temprano. Lo único bueno, es que desde que mi hermano tiene novia, todo esta más tranquilo en la casa.  
-Un final feliz, no te parece?  
-No hay finales felices. Esto no es Disney.  
-Sí, así es. Esto es la vida - Miroku se dio vuelta - luego nos vemos.  
-Díle a Sango que lo siento mucho.  
-Gracioso...aunque en sí, debo darle el pesame - suspiro - sabía que esto llegaría algún día.  
-Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final.  
-Parale a tu Matrix Neo - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de molestia y se volvio hacia un paciente que llegaba. Miroku siguio sonriendo mientras se retiraba...

-Amor, estoy en casa - Miroku abrio la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. El médico suspiro.  
-Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a tantas cosas - penso mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador. Entonces noto un rasquido y vio hacia abajo. Una gatita blanca y negra tallaba con insistencia la puerta del refrigerador.  
-Calma Kirara, ahora te doy - murmuro mientras abría la puerta. Luego de servirle un generoso tazón de leche, él tomo un poco para sí mismo y se sento mientras observaba comer a la gatita.  
-Tu eres una gata, seguro tienes miles de pretendientes alla afuera. No como uno - dijo con cierto tono de amargura. Entonces noto como Kirara de repente se detenía y se iba corriendo hacia la habitación.  
-Ah no - se levanto - no vas a meterte al cuarto, tienes que quedarte afuera!  
Pero al momento de entrar a la habitación, se quedo de una pieza. Estaba iluminada por varias velas, así había petalos por todo el lugar. Entonces sintio como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Pero lo más excitante es que quien daba el abrazo, parecía tener muy poca ropa.  
Antes que Miroku dijera algo, escucho como la persona canturreaba dulcemente.

_  
Es una comedia agradable  
El instante previo hoy  
Es todo un desgaste  
Una necesidad, mas que un deseo  
Estamos al borde de la cornisa  
Casí a punto de caer  
No sientes miedo, sigue sonriendo  
Se que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegare  
Es díficil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podre saber  
Solo así, yo te vere  
A traves, de mi persiana americana  
¡Eh!  
Tus ropas caen, lentamente  
Soy un espía, un espectador  
Y el ventilador, desgarrandote  
Se que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegare  
Es díficil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podre saber  
Solo así, yo te vere, a través de mi persiana americana_

-Sango..? - sonrio Miroku.  
-Quien más corazón? - la chica rio mientras lo hacía darse la vuelta. Miroku trago saliva al ver el atuendo de la chica.  
-Y eso es...?  
-Un traje de exterminadora antiguo - se miro - aunque claro, con algunas mejoras mías...  
-Pues no me quejo - rio.  
-Ven, tu también tienes que cambiarte.  
-Eh? De que hablas?  
-Tengo un traje de monje para usted, Houshi-sama - le guiño el ojo.  
-Eres una pervertida sabías?  
-Claro que no - Sango puso cara de niña buena - aquí el pervertido...eres tú...Su excelencia.  
Miroku abrazo a Sango. Ambos se quedaron así un rato.  
-Te amo...sabes...  
-Y yo a tí. Mirón compulsivo..  
-Mira quien lo dice vouyerista. Tal vez tenga que exorcisarte.  
-Bien, entonces que esperas para cambiarte? A propósito, cierra la persiana, no quiero que nadie nos vea  
-Y quien podría vernos? - Miroku comenzo a quitarse la bata.  
-No sé..tu dime - Sango solto una carcajada. Miroku le siguio mientras cerraba la famosa persiana americana...

Abajo, Myoga con un par de catalejos, solo sonrio mientras los bajaba

_-Solo así, yo te vere, a través, de mi persiana americana_ - canturreo mientras se dirigía hacia su edificio.

Fin (por el momento).

Notas del autor.  
Como ven, el fic esta inspirado en la canción "persiana americana" del grupo argentino, Soda Stereo (me encanta esta canción, una joya realmente). Por suerte, mientras leía un libro, el winamp de mi pc la eligio en un momento y fue cuando me llego toda esta idea. El argumento inicial era con Kagome e Inuyasha, pero ví que Inuyasha no tiene un temperamento tan melancolico, lo cual le cae en cierta medida a Miroku. Igualmente tengo una historia alterna de como Kagome e Inuyasha se forma como una pareja (que como ven, solo hay esbozos de su relación y como se va formando), igual a futuro hago un fic alternativo mostrando tal proceso. Al principio el fanfic era mucho más corto y aparte con un final triste, pero como estamos en 14 de febrero, no quería seguir amargando a más gente con esta fecha (jejeje). Como me siento amenazado por cierta persona (que seguro se enojara cuando lea esto XD) debo decir que es un fic dedicatoria (bueno, en realidad los últimos dos han sido así) y es para mi, temperamental, pero paciente musa que pese a sus regaños, me va apoyando en todo lo que hago, me anima cuando me deprimo (lo que sucede cada 5 segundos) y soporta mis payasadas y cambios de humor. Es curioso que siga aquí, cuando muchas personas se han ido, así que le doy gracias por su constancia, su cariño, todo. Gracias Lizzet, Sanae-chan!  
Ejem, bueno, dejando la parte cursí, la otra canción es "aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago. Me parece un tema ese porque la pareja se conoce por algo más que la vista (y aunque hoy en día la tecnologia esta a la orden, creo que nada le quita lo romántico a escribirse una carta a mano).  
Se que debo el famoso "speed of light", pero creo que pronto lo tendremos en línea. Nos vemos en un siguiente fic y espero hallan pasado un buen 14 de febrero!


End file.
